Malacath
]] Malacath is seen almost as a heretic among the other Daedric Lords. His fabled weapon, Scourge, is cursed and will cast any Daedra that touches it to Oblivion. He seems to enjoy watching mortals fight amongst themselves. Malacath, whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, and the sworn oath, and the bloody curse. The summoning date of Malacath is 8th of Frost Fall. Malacath can also be summoned in his shrine, if the summoner offered Troll Fat. As recorded in "The Doors of Oblivion", Malacath maintains a realm called Ashpit; an ash-grayed realm without sky or ground, only particles or ashes that floating, falling and whirling, it is where anguish, betrayal, and broken promises like ash filled the bitter air. History During the exodus of the Chimer in the Merethic Era, one of the most powerful Aldmeri heroes, Trinimac, tried to stop the movement. Daedric Prince Boethiah as the mastermind behind of the movement confronted Trinimac. It was a legendary battle. It is said that Trinimac was eaten by Boethiah, then Boethiah spoke with Trinimac's voice, in order to increase the morale of the Chimer while in the same time mocking the opposed Aldmer. The remain of Trinimac was transformed to Daedric Prince Malacath, and Trinimac's followers were changed as well. They are now known as the Orcs, and they worship Malacath as their god. This is recorded in the "Changed Ones." "Orcs were born during the latter days of the Dawn Era. History has mislabeled them beastfolk, related to the goblin races, but the Orcs are actually the children of Trinimac, strongest of the Altmeri ancestor spirits. When Trinimac was eaten by the Daedroth Prince Boethiah, and transformed in that foul god's insides, the Orcs were transformed as well. The ancient name for the Orcs is 'Orsimer,' which means 'The Pariah Folk.' They now follow Malauch, the remains of Trinimac." Malacath is also one of the Dunmeri Four Corners of the House of Troubles. Four Corner of the House of Trouble consists of Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath and Sheogorath. These Daedric Princes rebelled against the counsel and admonition of the Tribunal, causing great kin strife and confusion among the clans and Great Houses. They are holy in that they serve the role of obstacles during the Testing. Through time they have sometimes become associated with local enemies, like the Nords, Akaviri, or Mountain Orcs. As written in the "The House of Troubles" and "Varieties of Faith in the Empire", Malacath is the reanimated dung that was Trinimac, Malacath is a weak but vengeful god. The Dunmer say he is Malak, the god-king of the orcs. He tests the Dunmer for physical weakness. An interesting record in the "Varieties of Faith in the Empire" says: "Mauloch (Malacath): An Orcish god, Mauloch troubled the heirs of King Harald for a long time. Fled east after his defeat at the Battle of Dragon Wall, ca. 1E660. His rage was said to fill the sky with his sulphurous hatred, later called the "Year of Winter in Summer"." We know the year is the time when the Red Mountain erupted that brought disasters throughout Tamriel, so it's possible that the claim says that his rage fill the sky with sulphurous hatred is rather exaggerated. During the time of the Nerevarine, Malacath was summoned by the Nerevarine in his shrine of Assurdirapal. The Prince of Curses asked the Nerevarine to track and kill the last of the Oreyn Bearclaw family line. He was upset that Oreyn Bearclaw took all the glory to be a hero while in fact all the deeds were done by Kharag gro-Khar, Oreyn's Orcish companion. The target person was finally killed by the Nerevarine and Malacath rewarded the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw. However Malacath was wrong believing that the Oreyn Bearclaw's family line has ended, while in fact one of the family members is still alive. This person, named Modryn Oreyn, became a rather important person in the Fighters Guild after his role in the quest to eliminate the dangerous competitor of the guild, the Blackwood Company. Malacath is also reported quite upset when certain minor lord enslaved some Ogres. It seems that the Ogres are one of his creations. He calls the Ogre as "little brother." Malacath tasked the Champion of Cyrodiil to free the Ogres and punish the minor lord. The champion did as he asked and Malacath was pleased. He rewarded the champion the famous dwarven hammer, Volendrung. Detail conversation of the event can be read here. On the side note, Volendrung was also rewarded by Malacath to the hero of Daggerfall. It is unknown to us, why the famous hammer of the Rourken Clan came to Malacath's possession. The Hero of Daggerfall received this hammer, decades before, after he did a service for Malacath, which had asked the Hero of Daggerfall to slay a troublesome Daedra Seducer. After wandering throughout Tamriel, the hammer returned to Morrowind and came to be in the possesion of Yagrum Bagarn, the Last Living Dwarf, who had the hammer in his closet. At that time all the enchantment of the hammer vanished, with no apparent reason. It was just a mundane hammer. However, in 3E 433 the hammer came into the possession of Malacath again, and all its powerful enchantment returned. As written above, it was eventually rewarded to the Champion of Cyrodiil. Volendrung is best known for the paralyzing and strength leeching effects it has when hit an enemy. There is a less well-known artifact of Malacath, named Scourge. The "Requisite Book of Daedra" (under the heading of Malacath) says: "...yet though Malacath blessed Scourge to be potent against his daedra kin, he thought not that it should fall into daedric hands, then to serve as a tool for private war among caitiff and forsaken. Thus did Malacath curse the device such that should any dark kin seek to invoke its powers, that a voidhole should open and swallow that daedra, and purge him into Oblivion's voidstreams, from thence to pathfind back to the Real and Unreal Worlds in the full order of time." and "Legendary Scourge" states: "EXPLICATION: The mace Scourge, Blessed of Malacath, Macckan's legendary weapon, forged from sacred ebony in the Fountains of Fickleire, has ever been the bane of the Dark Kin, and many a black spirit has been hurled back into Oblivion with a single blow of this bold defender of the friendless." This mace was found in the Battlespire by the unnamed hero of the Battlespire. It changed owners, and finally the mace came to the possession of the Telvanni lord, Divayth Fyr. As any Fyr's artifacts, it was free for the thieves to steal - if they could. Most likely it is in the possession of the Nerevarine today. Quest Malacath's patronage on Orcs can be seen from his quest in Morrowind. Here, he has you take revenge for an Orc, who committed suicide after being denied his rightful rewards for a heroic deed. You are sent out to murder the last known descendant of the Dunmer who knowingly took credit for the Orc's deed. (Another descendant of this Dunmer can be found in Cyrodiil, unfortunately.) Malacath's quest in Cyrodiil involves your rescue of another group of outcasts, namely, a group of enslaved ogres. He requires an offering of Troll Fat, and you must be level 10 to start the quest. He will send you to the home of Lord Drad, the slave owner, with instructions to free the ogres without harming them. After speaking with Lord Dradand then his wife, an easy way to complete this quest is to simply walk into the mine and ignore the guards. As long as you don't attack them they will simply tolerate your presence, and in a simple manner, go to the two Ogre cages and pick the locks of each of the cell doors. Once freed the Ogres and the guards will fight each other leaving you to simply pick what you like from the dead bodies of the fallen. Neither side will attack you as long as you don't attack them, and even if one or more of the guards survives they will not worry as you loot the chests for the various treasures throughout the mine. Note that even if all the ogres are killed during the battle with the guards, this will not affect the outcome of the quest. As a reward for finishing the quest, Malacath gives you Volendrung, an enchanted two-handed warhammer. See also *Daedra *Shrine of Malacath Category:Daedric Princes